The present invention relates to a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner with detachable blower, and more particularly, to latching features for attaching the detachable blower to a lid of a vacuum cleaner drum, as well as latching features for attaching the lid to the vacuum cleaner drum itself.
Wet/dry utility vacuum cleaners with detachable blowers are well known in the art. One typical example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,072 in which the detachable blower, when mounted to a utility vacuum cleaner drum, serves to provide a jointly operating wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner drum unit; however, when the detachable blower is separated from the vacuum cleaner drum, the detachable blower can be used for a variety of different blower applications. The wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner with detachable blower of the present invention functions generally in the manner described above; however, it provides improved latching features to facilitate the joint or separate use of the detachable blower relative to the wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner, as well as improved latching features to facilitate attachment of a lid to a vacuum cleaner drum,as will be described in detail below.